In information processing systems, software running on hardware realizes desired functions. In designing the information processing system, it is important to manage which function is realized in which hardware. For example, by allocating each element of a process configuration to configurations of hardware that realizes elements of the process configuration, it is possible to manage which function is realized in which hardware.
Further, Patent Document 1 discloses creation of a system configuration diagram from input configuration information and creation of operation policy data and applying this operation policy to configuration information of the system.